


1410

by Deprunie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Horror, POV Alternating, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprunie/pseuds/Deprunie
Summary: I read the Sweet Home webcomic and I've watched the show on Netflix and I was imagining the characters as MCYT's and now this has been created. If you plan on reading it, don't read this because it takes the same plot. Dialogue is different but some are the same and I couldn't decide who to swap certain characters with so I just used OC's. Read the Webtoon and Watch the show, It's really good! if you like horror stuff that is. I'm going by episode so these might be long.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



> First-person is your perspective. Third-person is everyone else.

**_August 8th, 2020_ **

The building ahead was old, very old, and in what looked like a large amount of disrepair. I kept the green-tinted apartment building in my vision as I walked down the steep flight of stairs towards the parking lot that was under construction which was connected to the Lobby. The Hum of a weedwhacker reaching my ears as I neared the building, good, the place needed it, it was incredibly overgrown. I had just moved in a few days ago and the last of my stuff (Which wasn’t much, I barely had any furniture) had only recently arrived. My laptop was tucked into my backpack with some other less important items. Somethings I had learned since I had moved in was there was no one living to my left, and the woman to my right wanted to be a model and was always yelling at her phone, but thats not nearly as bad as the person above me who plays the guitar all. The. time. I debated beating on the ceiling a few times but I really didn’t want any more enemies before I died. I had a planned date and everything for when I was gonna do it, and I’d prefer to stay unknown than have someone mad at me beforehand, so I put up with it. I glance down at my phone, looking through the calendar for the 25th of this month, frowning slightly. I look back up at the building before a large glint hits my eyes and a loud bang fills my ears. My eyes gaze over to the sign I was just about to pass, the end of the weedwhacker blade caught in the sign, messing up the words. That almost hit me.

“Jesus, that was close.” I turn my head to face a somewhat taller man in a security outfit, a NY baseball cap on his head with light brown hair, holding the now broken Weedwhacker in his hands with a huff.

“I don’t know how that flew all the way over here.” He said, motioning to the blade stuck in the sign. 

“This isn’t my job but they said no one else could work over the weekend.” The clearly overworked man explained, taking off his hat for a moment to wipe his forehead.

“The people here think fucking security guards are slaves or something.” The man complained, glaring up at the building.

“Well, Anyway.” He trailed off, walking past me and ripping the blade from the sign before turning to me.

“I haven’t seen you before...What brings you..here.” He said, gesturing angrily towards the broken down green building. I clutch my phone tighter in my hand

“I moved.” I say, quietly but quick, not really in the mood for social interaction.

“Uh...Can you say that again? I-I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I just moved,” I say a bit louder than last time, making sure my slight annoyance would show in my voice and maybe he’d leave me alone.

“You moved? Oh yeah, 1410 right? I heard someone was moving in, That’s you, right? Are you living alone?” I narrow my eyes, but turn back to the man with a small grin, hoping to be a little polite. These were some big questions, especially to someone you’ve just met but I guess this guy basically owns the building.

“Yeah,” I speak quickly, hoping he’d take my answer and let me leave.

“Huh? You gotta speak louder kid.”

“Yes, I live alone” I wondered for a moment why exactly he wanted to know, this building was sketchy enough as it is and He could be planning to kill me or something, whatever, at least it’ll be done sooner.

“Right…” The man trails off, I take that moment to walk away, thanking whatever God is up there for him not speaking again.

I quickly make my way back to my own apartment, tossing my bag to the side as I enter and plopping myself down on the floor with a frown, bridging my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as warm air flows into the room. It was mostly empty, my bed to the side and a desk next to it, a bathroom to the left and a small kitchen with an old table and a small fridge and microwave, There was a stove but it didn’t work. I didn’t bother getting a new one, I don’t eat much anyway. I avert my gaze towards the window, watching the curtains flap before sighing, getting to my feet. 

I make my way up to the roof, no bothering to mess with my appearance as I didn’t imagine I’d run into anyone anyway. The roof area was large and it had several cloth lines strewn about, it was about as Dusty and dirty as I had expected. I didn’t let the dirtiness of the area stall my thoughts as I glared down at my phone, at the date I had selected, I really wanted to speed up the process. Just my luck, there are a couple of old, probably unstable chairs strewn about and I drag on over to the small stone wall blocking me from throwing myself over and I step up onto it, looking out over the distance with a small smile. It was nice, the view, the ocean was very close by and there was a bridge that connected the apartment area and the buildings around it to the rest of the world, though, you’d think apartment buildings on islands would be nicer than this place. I close my eyes, feeling the warm wind on my face as I shuffled a bit closer to the edge, the tips of my worn shoes reaching the side.

__

“Hey! Dude!” Schlatt’s eyes burst open as the sight of his manager looking down at him causes all remaining grogginess to melt away. The brunette gets to his feet, pulling his usual hat back onto his head.

“Right, sorry.” The manager rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorframe.

“You’re always sleeping. Do you ever work?” Ted patronized, glaring slightly and the shorter man. Schlatt would have bit back, but not wanting to lose his job he kept his mouth shut.

“I’m sorry,” Schlatt said, hoping an apology would get Ted off his back, This guy really expected him to be awake 24/7, It’s not Schlatt’s fault his coworkers keep getting sick.

“Take the bed out,” Ted said, motioning towards the mattress with an old sheet over it in the corner, only one pillow. Schlatt glanced over at it, He wasn’t even sleeping on it anyway, what would taking it out do?

“p-Pardon?” Schlatt asked, looking back over at the Manager with an incredulous look.

“Someone made a complaint about the bed, That bed is why you aren’t focused on work.” Ted spat, crossing his arms again

“But How would I get any rest?” Schlatt decided to argue, crossing his arms as well, Ted glared slightly, sighing.

“I’m telling you not to rest. Got that.” the manager finished, walking out of the building with a smug grin. Schlatt glared at the spot he had stood for a moment before a voice broke him out of his thoughts

“Uhg, He’s so loud and Uncultured.” Schlatt spun around to see a woman standing on the other side of the reflective glass, glaring at the place Ted had stood moments ago, in her grip was a small cooler that wreaked of the ocean.

“Oh, Hello!” Schlatt recovered turning to the woman who looked back at him with a smile of pity.

“Don’t mind him, he never learned any manners.” the woman spoke with a laugh, Schlatt chuckling awkwardly. He knew this woman, she lived in an apartment with her daughter, her name was...Iris. A blonde lady with tan skin and dark eyes that was obsessed with class. Her daughter even went to a high state school in the city, about an hour away from the apartment building.

“But y’know, I used to live in Archgate, None of the security guards there had beds in their offices.” Iris trailed off, Schlatt, a bit confused on where this conversation was heading, let out a simple

“Huh?” and the woman glanced around his office through the glass before smiling brightly.

“Oh, this. Someone sent me some fish.” Iris said, setting her cooler up onto Schlatts desk, pushing it inside.

“But you know, I only eat Yellow Cornivias,” Iris spoke with amusement in her voice.

“You can have these.” she said, pushing the cooler into Schlatt’s arms, the man chuckling nervously, attempting to act grateful

“Y-You really didn’t have to, Thank you so much,” he said, hoping it wouldn’t come off awkward or sarcastic.

“You know the term ‘noblesse oblige’ right?” Iris questioned, The nervous smile on Schlatt’s face faltered a bit, but recovered when the blonde woman grinned “Have a nice day!” she exclaimed, sauntering off, her heels clicking loudly on the ground.

“You too, Ma’am…” Schlatt trailed off, cringing his noise at the cooler as he sets it to the side. He carefully lifts off the lid once Iris is out of sigh, flies immediately escaping from the container. Schlatt closes the lid quickly, covering his noise as a concerning amount of blood begins to drip from his nose onto the lid of the cooler, his eyes wide as he looks back to where the middle-aged Blonde woman had just been standing. 

_____

I open my eyes quickly at the sound of footsteps behind me followed by a loud scoff, Spinning around to see a boy about a few years younger than myself glaring at the bottom of his shoe, presumably having stepped in something that he was now picking off, a dark pink color. He was taller than me definitely with messy blonde hair, we meet eyes and he glares at me.

“Hey?!” He yells, narrowing his eyes before motioning to the pile of gunk and gum he had presumably stepped in.

“Was this you?” He questioned, Tying his show back on. I shake my head, watching the blonde scoff,

“Maybe it was that ‘Gangster guy’” The boy trails off with a chuckle, walking towards the exit to the roof and sitting down, staring at me with analyzing blue eyes before glancing to his side and pulling a small, blue box from his pocket and showing it to me with a grin

“want one?” It was a box of cigarettes, I cringe slightly.

“No.” I say, turning back to the edge and looking over, I wasn’t about to jump in front of him though. I turn back around and hop back onto the roof, to safety and maneuver myself toward the exit, back to my poor excuse of a room. The boy stops me when he speaks again

“Are you a loner?” I pause my steps, glancing at him. We stare at each other for a second before he chuckles

“I didn’t think people like you could be loners. Maybe you’re just an asshole” He says, I narrow my eyes, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult, before moving to walk past him

“Don’t die here.” He says, causing me to stop again, I don’t look back at him.

“You’ll just cause trouble for a lot of the people here. Find somewhere else to die.” He says. I stand there for a moment, before walking off, hurrying back down the stairs. Hoping I wouldn’t have to talk to him again. 

I make it back down to my floor, hurrying down the hall when I pause, The security guard and guy who almost cut my head off was standing outside my door, peaking in through the peephole. I slow my steps approaching cautiously. I knew this guy was trouble. The closer I got I started to notice two pieces of tissue stuffed in his nose.

“What are you doing?” I call out, the man turning to face me with an awkward smile. He places his hat back onto his head and approaches me, showing a clipboard with many papers in his arms

“Ah, I asked you to come by the office but I guess you forgot. You still need to fill out a registration document.” He spoke, holding out the papers to me, I glance down at them, before back up at the man. I’m gonna be dead in a few days anyway, do I really need to do this?

“I-I’ll go later,” I say, walking towards my door and unlocking it with my passcode and keycard, hoping to get in quickly so this guy can screw off. He stands off to the side, watching me as I slip into my room, I go to shut the door behind me but he catches it in his grip, peaking his head around the door with a somewhat unnerving smile

“I’m sorry about earlier.” I still had a grip on the door handle, ready to pull it closed at any sign of aggression.

“Here ya go.” He says, handing me a bottle labeled ‘Black Coffee.” I take it quickly, nodding at the guy

“Alright.” I say, hoping he’ll leave now, pulling the door closed but he tries to keep it open, after a few seconds of struggling I am able to close it. Jesus that was fucking wierd. I toss the coffee in the trashcan, unsure if it was tampered with or not before looking back at the door. I carefully shuffle my way back over to the door, peaking through the peephole only to see the man still there, doing the same. I back away, hoping I’m out of sight before I hear a voice.

“Yes, mom.” The familiar voice of my wannabe model neighbor spoke, the women was Tall with dark-brown hair and eyes, I think her name was Sylvee from what I could hear. She walked past the security guard, the man turning his attention to her

“I’ll go back if I fail this audition, How many times do I have to tell you this is the last one!” Sylvee yells into her phone

“Hello!” the man says to her, the woman only saying a small “hi” before bursting into her room, the last thing I hear her say before her door slams shut is “I’m hungry.” The man looks back at my door, before walking away, not stopping at Sylvees either. Before I can hear which way he’s going, the familiar loud playing of the guitar above me causes me to sigh. 

____

Wilbur sits on the couch in his apartment, playing along to the tune of a song playing on his nearby monitor with a small smile. As the song ends, the tall male grabs his phone that was already on a call

“what do you think?” He asks, turning down the volume of his computer as another song starts to play.

“It sucks.” The familiar voice of one of his old friends David replies causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

“Are you really going to perform there? Do you have any pride?” Wilbur sighs,

“Hey, My prides not making me any money.” He argues back, turning off his computer and grabbing his guitar case.

“And they’re paying me a lot.” He finishes, packing his guitar and pulling it on his back.

“Hey, I have to go, Bye.” Wilbur quickly ends the call before David can insult his decisions anymore, exiting his apartment and rushing off towards the elevator. Wilbur presses the button for the first floor, waiting whist scrolling through his phone. It was a Friday and most everyone would be going out so he might be waiting for a while. Wilbur pauses his scrolling as the sound of soft humming reaches his ears, he turns his ear, spying a woman pushing a stroller down the hall towards him. The woman gets closer pausing before bowing as a greeting

“Hello, You must be new here.” The woman said a warm smile on her face. She was older, with pretty black hair and hazel eyes with tanned skin.

“Yeah, I just moved in a week ago.” Wilbur said with a nod, motioning down the hall

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself, I live in 1510.” he explained, watching a bit nervously as the woman eyes him

“Oh, It’s okay Julia, He’s just our neighbor.” the woman said, leaning over to look in the stroller that had the hood on over it, blocking Wilbur’s view of the toddler inside.

“Sorry, I guess I was a little loud,” Wilbur said, rubbing the back of his neck, the woman smiled at him. Wilbur smiles back, turning his body a bit so she could see the guitar case on his back

“I might have a lot to be sorry about in the future as well” He says with a small laugh. The woman chuckles.

“It’s alright.” the woman says, staring for a moment. Wilbur decides to break the awkward silence.

“How old is your baby?” He questions, looking down at the stroller before back at the mother.

“My little princess is just one year old.” She spoke, her voice swelling with pride that brought a small smile to Wilbur’s face. The brunette nods, leaning down to look at the toddler with a smile

“hello!-” Wilbur cuts himself off, nerves growing slightly at the sigh of an empty carriage. The woman laughs a bit

“Isn’t she pretty?” she asks, the same warm smile on her face, but with this new context it felt much more insidious.

“Yes, she is,” Wilbur says, unsure of what to do next other than avert his gaze towards the floor, suddenly wishing the elevator would hurry up. 

Right on que, the elevator arrives, The woman stepping it quickly before looking up at Wilbur as he hadn’t moved.

“Aren’t you getting in?” The woman asked, tilting her head, Wilbur chuckled slightly, nerves continuing to grow, he was hoping she wouldn’t say anything.

“Oh...I...Forgot my wallet at home.” He said, motioning back down the hall, The woman frowns, the door starting to close in front of her which she catches, smiling at Wilbur

“I’ll wait for you.” she exclaims, sounding hopeful.

“Ah, no it’s fine, Go ahead,” Wilbur reassures. The woman stares at him for a moment before nodding, allowing the doors to close. Wilbur stares at the doors for a moment, before muttering under his breath

“What’s wrong with her?”

“It’s alright, Shes a kind lady.” Wilbur spins around to see a nice-looking man in all green approaching him, a kind smile on his face. The smile the man was wearing fall a bit

“She lost her baby last year…” He trails off, looking at the ground

“They say her stroller rolled into the street when she wasn’t looking.” Wilbur takes a moment to absorb the information before letting out a sigh, looking back at the elevator doors.

“Thats...very sad.” was all the brunette could think to say. The man leans over and presses the button to call the other elevator, before turning to Wilbur. “It’s nice to meet you.” He says, offering a handshake.

“I’m Phil, I live in 1506.” the man, now known as Phil, introduces himself. Wilbur nods, but instead of taking his head he shoves on in his pocket, the smile on Phil’s face faltering slightly

"Am I being too friendly?” He asks, Jokingly.

“No” Wilbur shakes his head with a chuckle, trying to come up with an excuse

“It’s just…” He looks around the room, eyes landing on an empty box of cigs sticking out of a garbage can

“My hands reek of cigarettes.” He finishes with an awkward laugh, Phil nodding his head, but his eyes were clear that he didn’t believe a word Wilbur had said.

“I’m Wilbur Soot.” The brunette finally introduces himself. The elevator arrives and the twostep in, Wilbur looking at his reflection in the mirror to avoid talking. 

“I see you play Instruments, Is that a guitar or Base?” Phil asks, causing Wilbur to look at him.

“Uh, Guitar.” Phil nods and Wilbur decides to try and continue the conversation

“So what do you do then?”

“I’m a language teacher.” Wilbur nods, shuffling his feet at how awkward the conversation had become. The elevator finally arrives on the first floor and Wilbur quickly says goodbye, running towards the exit. Phil leaves the elevator a few seconds after, getting shoulder checked by a slightly taller man, dressed in dark clothing with sunglasses on his face, a large scar across his cheek. A roll of tape falls out of the man’s bag but he doesn’t bother stopping to grab it, getting in the elevator right as the doors close. Phil grabs the roll of tape, green in color, in hopes of getting it back to the guy that had paid for it, but he was already gone. With a small frown, Phil shoves the tape in his pocket, walking out of the lobby. 

___

Tommy winces, plopping down on the floor and looking down at his now bruised ankle with a scowl. The stupid piece of gum he got caught on tripped him and now look at him. The boy frowns, carefully poking at the wound for a moment before sighing. A knock comes on his bedroom door and the Blonde rolls his eyes

“Don’t come in.” he says, annoyance in his tone as he quickly moves to hide the injury from his brother, Knowing he was gonna come in anyway. The tall, pink-haired male steps into the room, setting an envelope down on Tommy’s desk.

“Your lesson fees.” He says bluntly, The boy rolling his eyes

“I already paid them.”

“How?” Techno questions, crossing his arms. The blonde scoffs

“I’ve been selling drugs.” He says with a chuckle, the older of the two still staring with no emotion.

“Tell me the truth,” Techno demands, Tommy rolling his eyes.

“If I tell you, would anything change?” The boy questions, watching as his brother’s face falls

“Why are you so damn nosy?” Tommy spits, walking out of his room, leaving the glasses-wearing Techno behind. 

___

Sky sits eating in a kitchen chair, listening to the tv play in the other room. Sky’s sunglasses had been removed, tossed onto the kitchen table as the man leans forwards, making sure to put pressure down on the chair he’s sitting on, the taped up man under it yelping muffledly in pain causing Sky’s smirk to grow. Sky leans closer, ripping the tape off of the man’s mouth.

“W-Why are you doing this to me?” the man questions, not sounding nervous or scared, causing Sky’s grin to drop.

“I didn’t do anything!” the man pleads, slight fear finally showing in his voice. Sky glares, grabbing his phone along with a lighter from the table.

“I-I won’t report this, I won’t tell anyone about this!” The man pleads again, Sky continues to stare down at him with a glare. Sky whips out his phone, scrolling through it for a moment before shoving the screen in the man’s face, a scowl on his own. The man’s eyes widen in recognition for a moment, before he speaks. 

“W-what is that?” He questions, Sky flicking on the lighter in his free hand and smirking down at the man. Sky closes the phone, tossing it to the side before pressing weight down onto the man again, the guy coughing loudly. Sky leans closer before grabbing the man’s face, causing the man to panic

“P-please don’t kill me!” He pleads. Sky looks over at the lighter in his hands before turning back to the man

“I’m trying.” Then Sky shoves the now hot end of the lighter into the man’s mouth. The man screaming loudly, but not loud enough to draw any attention to the room. 

___

I cough, Spitting the hot food out of my mouth and across the floor before wiping my mouth and setting the bowl of ramen to the side. I cough a few more times, having nearly choked on the stuff as my mind was wondering. I turn to my laptop on my desk, standing up and walking over to it, abandoning the Raman. The phone on my desk beeps and a reach over, grabbing it and reading the notification. It was an email. 

_Congratulations!_

_You’ve been chosen as a test for the remake of a ‘New World’!_

_Come to the festival at G-Tower on August 25th._

I narrowed my eyes, turning to my calendar app before Sighing. 

____

Tommy aggressively pulls on the door that leads to the roof, the door having been chained shut with a lock on it. The boy examines it with a glare

“What the fuck?” he mutters to himself, dropping the lock and glaring at the door. Something moves in the corner of his vision and Tommy peaks over the railing, seeing a familiar figure sitting on the outdoor stairwell, a smirk coming to the blonde’s face as he walks over, standing by the somewhat intimidating figure. Tommy stares at him for a minute, the man himself glaring out over the city before the boy decides to voice his thoughts aloud

“Is he unemployed?” Tommy said, loudly enough for the man to hear, hoping to get somekind of reaction out of the man

“He does look like a gangster though…” The blonde trails off, watching as the man turns his glare towards the blonde. His eyes that are usually covered with sunglasses are clear.

“Do you even pay rent?”

“Go and ask your questions at school.” The man said, averting his gaze back over the city. Tommy was a bit surprised, not expecting to get an answer out of the man the entire building was afraid of.

“I got kicked out. For setting the school on fire.” Tommy says, clearly a lie that he was hoping the man would believe. The man looks at him again, clearly unimpressed as he turns and walks away, Tommy deciding not to follow. 

_____

I sat silently in my room, playing somekind of game on my computer to keep myself occupied. I could faintly hear my neighbor talking on the phone in the next room. I wasn’t trying to listen in, but she really wasn’t being quiet. My stomach churned and I wince, I had only eaten ramen since I had moved in which probably wasn’t healthy but at this moment in Time, I could care less.

“This is so hard...I didn’t even lose any weight.” I hear the woman on the right speak loudly, obviously complaining to herself.

“This is so irritating.” She complained, I paused my game for a moment, Listening to the Woman speak to what I could only assume was her pet.

“Hey, Kitty. I’m starving and here you are, eating as much as you want…” She trails off, sounding sad towards the end. Her phone starts to ring again and I turn my attention back to the game, listening with one earphone out as she talked.

“Hello? Oh Hi!” She falls silent for a moment, her voice a bit shaky when she speaks again

“o-oh, maybe next time? Drinks? Yes, I enjoy drinks from time to time.” She spoke, the saddening call fading into a light conversation.

“Alright, Call me anytime!” she says, feigning happiness in her voice before the call ends. I click on my keyboard, the sound echoing through the room as she falls silent. A loud bang happened, causing me to jump a bit

“Damn It! What did I do wrong!?” My neighbor cries, I cringe a bit, unsure of what to do before returning my earbud to my ear, pausing as her cries turn into...Gargles. I raise a brow at the wall, pulling my headphones from my head. My phone bings next to me, causing me to turn my attention towards it, seeing a familiar number causing a large frown to grown on my face. How Did they find my number again? I had hoped this time I’d be over. I ignore the phone and the crying of my neighbor before Jumping into bed. 

__

I wake up sometime later, looking around the room as the whole floor had gone silent. The computer I had left on now silent as well, It..shouldn’t have turned off. I raise a brow before grabbing my phone. The ping of the notification having been what woke me up in the first place. I check my messages, luckily it’s nothing from them, but instead a message from Fundy. A good friend of mine that lives in town. 

**_ The security guard wasn’t in so I left your stuff by the door. _ **

I sigh, tossing my phone to the side and getting to my feet, not worried about my appearance as I’d just be grabbing a package. I open the door, the metal connecting with the box and pushing it to the side, I look down at the box, frowning at the hole that had been made in the side and the ramen scattered across the hall. I step out of my room, prepared to get angry with my neighbor when I pause, nerves growing in my chest as something small, grey, and furry rolls out of her room, the door propped open. My eyes widen as I recognize it as the head of a cat. I lift a hand up to my mouth as a bloody and torn up hand reaches out, grabbing the head and pulling it back into the apartment. I step back quickly, my foot landing on a bag of ramen, the crunching noise echoing through the hall

“ ** _Hungry…_** ” the familiar voice of my neighbor rings out, although, it’s more gravelly and deep. I take a breath, before sprinting back to my room. Slamming the door behind me and jumping into my bed. Fuck that. I stare at the door as the familiar sound of her heels hitting tiles out in the hall come closer to my door. I hold my breath as they stop, waiting for something to happen. The ping of the doorbell startles me and I jump. Nearly yelping at the loud sound. I stay silent, listening for anything. “Excuse me? Are you in?” I narrow my eyes at the door, My neighbors now normal voice echoing through the hall.

“I-I’m so scared, Please help me? Is no one home?” I swallow my fear and suspicion, shuffling over to my door and turning on the doorbell camera to look at her.

“Are you okay?” I ask, the look on her face was pure terror and her eyes brightened when she heard my voice.

“Y-You’re home.” she states, a smile growing on her face

“Did something happen?” I question, watching as her face falls again, tears dripping down her cheeks

“I-I just came home...and the door was open.” she explains, she lets out a small sob. “It was a mess inside, and my cats gone,” she said, crying. I stare at her through the camera, I was so sure that was her voice.

“The floor...It was covered in blood!” she cries, keeping her hands out of my view. I narrow my eyes, the arm I saw was bloody and covered in claw marks.

“Okay, Calm down, I’ll call the police,” I say, trying to reassure her whilst running over and grabbing my phone. I come back over, noticing the incredulous look on her face

“can’t you stay with me?” she questions, seeming to grow more hysterical. I dial the number, pulling the phone up to my ear but quickly shoving it away at the loud sound it amits, the call dropping. I look back at her on the camera, watching as more tears fall.

“H-hang on.”

“Please..open the door…I’m So Scared!” She begs, still not moving from the view of the camera. I look at the door, ignoring her pleas for me to open up for a moment before returning to the camera

“Well...Can you show me your arms?” I ask, watching as her face falls and turns into a hopeless glare, her crying stopping

“What?” she asks, eyes going rigid.

“Your arms. Show me your arms.” I demand, In a louder voice than last time. Getting eaten by a monster is not on my list of ways to die. Her eyes turn red and she starts to smile.

“What did you say?” she trails off, the despair that had previously inhabited her voice was gone, all that was remaining was a slight ting of anger. 

“Show me your arms,” I demand, Imidienlty she starts yelling.

“I said open the Door! OPEN IT!” She scratched, bashing at the camera. I back away watching as blood starts to pour from her nose and her screams turn into laughter. She bangs on the door, shaking it violently as she does so. I stand there and stare, unsure of what to do as she continues to scream. The familiar sound of the guitar begins once again and the banging stops, I turn to the camera, watching as her face continues to deform and her eyes avert upwards. The woman turned monster smirks at me as we both come to the same realization and she disappears from my view. She screams one last time, sounding more animal-like than human and I quickly run around my apartment, looking for somekind of weapon as she was clearly going to attack my upstairs neighbor next. I grab my broom, breaking the end off with the wall before bursting out of my apartment and following the blood. I turn the corner to the stairwell as footsteps descend the stair, coming face to face with an unfamiliar man, dressed in all black with a purple pendant around his neck, brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and sunglasses over his eyes. He stares at me, before looking down at the ground, pointing.

“Thats blood…” He trails off. My eyes widen

“That's a lot of blood.” He says, before looking at me again. I clutch my weapon in hand, unsure of what to say or do as the man continues to approach me

“Did you….see a weird woman just now?” I question, gesturing up the stairs. The man stops in front of me and I feel my stomach churn again, the last thing I see is the man’s face go from emotionless to concern.


	2. Chapter 2

**_August 15th, 2020_ **

A loud banging caused Wilbur to pause his playing, setting the guitar down by his couch and stepping over to the door, mumbling a few curses under his breath. A week in and he’d already getting kicked out.

“Coming! You must be pretty angry” He called out to the door, turning on the doorbell camera with a sigh, but backing away at the sight.

“ ** _I’m hungry…_** ”

“W-What?” The woman’s face had turned red and was scratched up, blisters and open wounds here and there, her eyes glazed over a cloudy white as she went to speak

“ ** _Open the Door!_** ” the woman screeched.

“Y-your face…” Wilbur trailed off, unsure if he should be concerned or afraid.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Wilbur asked quickly, after deciding that this person probably needs help. A loud bang raptured on his door, creating a dent that caused panic to grow in the brunette’s brain as he rushed to grab somekind of weapon, deciding on the bat in the courner of the room as his front door continues to get battered. The banging stopped suddenly, Wilbur stood by, waiting for somekind of noise to alert him that she was still there. Wilbur carefully shuffles back over to the camera, watching for the woman when a figure fills his view, causing him to yelp. 

____

Techno quickly packed his books into his bag, throwing the worn fabric backpack over his shoulder and glancing out the door to his office.

“I’m going to work!” He called out, grabbing a jacket off his chair

“Don’t eat just Ramen or something stupid like that!” He called again. Tommy in the other room rolling his eyes. Techno bursts into the living room, looking down at Tommy with a frown

“And if you aren’t home later, I’m reporting you as missing.” He warned The blonde glaring at him.

“Just report me as dead, You’re smothering me as it is,” Tommy said, a smirk on his face as he watched Techno sigh before walking away. Techno makes his way down the hall towards the elevator, pressing the button to descend to the Lobby when a small red light flashes and the words ‘Under maintenance’ appear above the doors. With a loud sigh, Techno Walked towards the stairs. 

___

Sky looked over the beaten in the metal door before him, the tall resident next to him still clutching the metal baseball bat tight in his grip as the two examine the door, Wilbur explaining what had happened.

“Some woman was banging on the door and s-she had blood all over her face.” The brunette explained quickly, nervousness clear in his voice as he glanced down the hallways.

“She seemed hurt, but she was so angry…” Wilbur said, rubbing his arm as Sky averts his gaze to the blood staining the floor that leads to a broken window. Wilbur looked up at Sky, who stared back as they come to a realization.

“Y-You don’t think she jumped, do you?” Wilbur questioned, watching as Sky returns his gaze to the window, before looking back at the door, Punching it hard and causing the young adult next to him to flinch. Sky pulled his fist away from the door, looking down at his now bruised wrist with a frown, Wilbur staring at him with wide-eyes.

“She wasn’t just banging, She was ramming into the door…” Sky trails off, the two staring at the broken door. 

____

Techno reaches the lobby, spying many persons also around him, the shutter over the exit was pulled down and two men he didn’t know were trying to open it.

“What’s going on?” someone near him asks as a woman with blonde hair and high heels stepped up to a man dressed in army clothing

“My daughter hasn’t come home yet.” The woman complains, clearly nervous as everyone begins to crowd around the locked shutter.

“Excuse me?” A voice from behind him causes Techno to spin around, facing a shorter woman with dark-hair a bright blue eyes.

“Does your phone have service?” The woman had an Irish accent and a glare on her face, Techno pulls his phone from his pocket and putting it up to his ear, cringing slightly at the loud sound it emitted before the call dies.

“I guess not.” The woman looked defeated, glancing down at her own phone with a frown.

“What’s going on here?” Techno questions, motioning to the shuttered exit behind him. The Irish woman’s frown deepens.

“Did you just come down?” She asked, sounding a bit worried but also disbelief.

“Yes,” Techno responds bluntly, the woman narrows her eyes.

“Didn’t you see anything weird on the way?”

“Like what?” The woman scoffs, turning away

“Nevermind.” Techno glares “I asked what’s going on.” He demands, the woman glaring at him before turning to face him again with a sigh.

“We’re trying to figure that out. The back doors and parking lot doors are locked as well.” Techno takes a moment to look around the lobby before returning his gaze to the woman

“So, we’re locked in?” The woman nods, frowning “Someone may have locked us in.” She explains, crossing her arms over her chest. It goes silent, but a loud ‘Hey!’ Catches the attention of the two. A few people were crowded around the Security guard’s room, the person yelling a short, middle-aged man with a sour face, his wife standing next to him.

“Honey, just wait.” the short-haired woman pleaded with her husband. “Honey…” the woman trailed off as he ignored her and continues to yell.

“Ma’am, we can’t just sit here and wait, this is annoying.” A man next to the couple says, a tall man with curly jet-black hair and a bandana around his head.

“These jerks are gonna ruin our businesses, damn them.” The sour-faced man said, continuing to yell into the door. 

A woman in a striped shirt, long brown hair, and bright green eyes walks up to the few, a small dog clutched in her arms

“I took pictures, as evidence.” She said, smiling brightly at the man who just looks her up and down and rolls his eyes.

“Is it not still open yet?” The Irish woman said, pushing past the three of them to get to the glass door, Kicking it and causing the people surrounding her to recoil. The woman goes to hit it again but the sour-faced man grabs her foot, pushing down

“what do you think you’re doing?!” The man questioned, his eyes wide.

“Move if you’re not gonna help.” The woman spat back at him. The man looked at her as if her head just exploded

“We’ll have to pay for that door if it’s broken!” he yelled at her, the woman rolling her eyes. “Are you gonna pay for it?” the man continues to yell. Techno walks over, a fire extinguisher in his arms

“ ‘Scuse me.” the pin-haired man spoke, stepping in front of the door as the bystanders speak, the sour-faced man yelling at him. Techno raises the extinguisher, bashing it into the lock and breaking it, knocking the sour-faced man to the ground. Techno turns to glance at the man who was staring at him incredulously.

“Are you okay, sir?” Techno questions, setting the extinguisher on the ground. The man doesn’t say anything and Techno steps to the side, allowing the Irish woman to break into the room. Techno wanders off and the sour-faced man glares at his retreating figure

“That little brat.” the man spits, before following the Irish woman into the room. 

___

Minx types in the emergency number to the landline phone, hoping she could get a hold of someone with this device. To her surprise, the tone dials,

“Hello, this is firefighter Mi-” and soon she is met with a concerning message, the sour man stumbling into the room.

“ _Every operator is currently busy with disaster reports.”_ the message rings through her ears, her eyes widening. The man looks at her, noticing her using the phone.

“So, landlines must be working?” he questioned, more to himself than her. The message repeats a few times before cutting off completely, Minx stares down at the now dead landline before glaring at the man who had been flipping switches.

“Did you touch something?!” she yelled, annoyance and anger filling her voice. The man glares at her

“You little- I’m trying to open the doors!” The man yells back, Minx’s own glare deepens

“Put it back the way it was.” she demanded, the man scoffing

“Fine.” The beeping noise echoes through the room and the man glances at her nervously

“Maybe that...wasn’t it.” Minx sighs loudly, running a hand through her hair before putting away the phone. The man continues to press buttons, somewhere. Across the apartment complex, Techno steps down a hallway, searching for an alternate exit with a frown as the lights above him go out. Techno speedwalks down the next hall, reaching a door that indeed was locked as well, a sigh goes through the male and he glares outside, peaking around and frowning at the lack of noise and people, only fog surrounding his vision. 

“Oh, Whatever!” The man yells, turning away from the buttons to look back at Minx.

“the employees will fix the phones tomorrow. That’s not the point, we are locked in here.” The man complains to Minx who just glares at the landline. “Is that it?” The man questions, rushing over to a covered control panel and ripping the blanket over it off. Minx watching with a raised brow. A grin grows on the man’s face as he turns to her

“I found the switches!” he yelled, the sound filtering out towards the group still standing outside. Sapnap peaks in and send the two of them a thumbs up, walking off back to the main area of the Lobby, the man’s wife still standing there, now holding the keys to their store in the lobby. Sapnap walks back over to the entrance where everyone is waiting, pointing at the gate

“Alright! Now we’re ready!” Sapnap cheers, gathering everyone to the front who all seem eager to leave.

“The shutters should go up now, we found the switch.” The ravenette explained again. Smirking “Why were they down?” His friend, a shorter male with a pair of goggles over his eyes questions.

“I don’t know, but all we had to do was press a button,” Sapnap explains, standing by the woman with the dog named Stacy, the girl herself staring fearfully out the shutters as her dog starts to growl.

“W-what’s that?” The woman questions, clutching her dog to her chest. 

Still, in the management room, Minx stands by as the man flicks the switch to open the shutters The beeping of the door opening echoing as the two rush back into the Lobby. The door begins to rise, a very tall figure standing there with enlarged hands. Stacy backs up to stand beside a slightly shorter blonde woman who was looking just as frightened. Another resident of the building asking what was wrong with the man outside. Everyone stands around as Minx, The man and his wife turn the corner, the man smiling smugly but pausing at the sigh of the figure.

“I-is that blood on his mouth.” a man behind what looked like a construction worker questions, Minx recognizing him as Karl. the shutter opens all the way just as Techno turns the corner, having heard the loud creak of the shutter opening. The pink-haired man paused next to the sour-faced guy, the dog in Stacy’s arms starting to bark at the unmoving figure.

“Put it back down,” Techno instructed, not looking away from the creature. Suddenly, the figure moved, its face opening up into a maw of sharp teeth and fangs. A fleshy tendril bursting from its mouth and piercing the glass causing everyone to panic.

“Lower the Shutters!” Techno yells at the frozen man next to him, the man just staring as Minx had disappeared. The creature breaks through the glass, stepping into the lobby and everyone scatters. The creature catches the construction worker with a tendril, Stacy having moved out of the way just in time, falling to the floor with her dog still barking. The creature seems to suck the blood out of the worker with its tongue before dropping the now hallowed out man on the ground. The creature approaches the brunette woman who stares fearfully, unable to move when Techno appears with a fire extinguisher, shooting it into the monster’s face as Stacy gets up and runs away. Techno continues to shoot at the creature, glancing over to the man who was still standing there watching.

“Sir, go close the shutters!” He commands, glaring at the frightened man. Techno continues to attempt to get the creature out of the lobby,

“When I give you a signal, close them!” Techno instructs, the man breaking from his daze and sprinting towards the management room. Techno gets the creature out of the lobby and behind the shutters, yelling to the man to shut them. The man shakes whilst trying to remember how he had opened them. 

The shutters start to close a small smirk grows on Techno’s face but it quickly vanishes as he runs out of juice on the extinguisher, the creature recovering quickly. The two have a short staring context before the familiar Irish woman comes out of nowhere, tackling the creature back through the glass outside and both of them falling to the ground. Techno realizes what has occurred and quickly runs over and holds the shutters open, Minx getting to her feet and sprinting back towards the door, the monster catches her foot with its tendril but she manages to escape, rolling under the shutter right as it is about to close. Minx and Techno take a moment to breathe when the tendril comes back, barely reaching the woman’s face as she backs away. The creature attempts to get in, struggling a bit as its tongue was now caught in the shutters, before returning to the rest of it and wandering off, as if it had forgotten about them.

“Thank you,” Techno says, still staring out the shutters as the monster wanders away. Minx looks at him before turning her attention to the dead body behind them.

“What was that?” Minx questions in a whisper.

“It wasn’t human,” Techno says, narrowing his eyes at the sight outside. Minx huffs, glaring at the shutters before turning to her leg, pulling out a small sharp object, and tossing it away. Techno watches with a small frown before offering Minx a hand, the woman glancing up at him before taking it, Techno pulling her to her feet as the other residents come out of hiding. The sour-faced man approaches the two

“Hey! I heard you’re a firefighter. What’s the government doing?” The man questions, Minx’s exhausted expression turning into a glare.

“I’m sure they’ll take care of things,” Minx reassures, albeit, sarcastically.

“We’re paying so much tax and they can’t even take care of a monster?!” The man yells, fed up with everything as Minx grabs her forgotten purse.

“No...It’s not just one.” Techno says, staring out the shutters as more and more creatures appear from the thick fog, everyone surrounding the shutters to look as well. 

____

Wilbur sits with his baseball bat ready beside the still unconscious Y/n. After the two had come to the conclusion there was a crazy person in the building Sky had left Wilbur to keep an eye on the ailing person, sounds were still echoing throughout the building and Wilbur had been waiting for what felt like days and Y/n hadn’t moved once, nor had Sky returned.

“How could he just leave them here like this?” Wilbur wondered, noting how Sky had just left Y/n passed out in the hall to come up and find him. Y/n flinched a bit, breathing heavily in their sleep. Wilbur narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on their forehead and frowning

“why are they so cold?” The brunette mutters to himself. A loud bang from upstairs startles the brunette from his thoughts, Wilbur sighs, gripping the baseball bat before getting to his feet and carefully stepping out of the room. Not noticing the monitor flip on behind him. 

____

Tommy huffs, talking into his phone while descending the stair, his ankle hurt like hell but the elevator isn’t working and he’s got somewhere to be, Phone pressed up against his ear as he struggles to get down the stairs quickly

“Hey, I’m on my way.” He says into the phone, Eryn’s voice on the other end sounding distorted before the line starts to fail

“No, the elevator is out of Service!” Tommy is able to say before the call dies completely, the boy sighing, a loud bang from above causing him to pause, looking up with wide eyes at the dark stairwell, the light flicking on above as the sound of someone descending the stairs meets his ears. Panicking a bit, the boy quickly speeds up, twisting his ankle a bit before falling a few steps to the floor. The blonde drags his injured ankle up clutching it with clenched teeth

“Fucking hell…” He mutters, staying on the ground as the footsteps get closer before glancing over his shoulder. Tommy’s eyes widen a bit at the sight of the familiar sunglasses-wearing man who stared down at him, still walking. Tommy flips back over, grabbing his phone and pretending to look busy despite being in pain on the floor of a dirty stairwell. The man stops right by his head and he huffs, trying to hide the nervousness in his gut

“Just go, I’m...resting.” The man chuckles, but a loud scratch fills the stairwell and in an instant, the man has a disfigured looking woman attached to his back. Tommy gets to his feet, eyes widening at the sight of blood dripping to the floor and the man grabs the woman’s hair and with a kind of strength Tommy didn’t think possible yeets her down the next set of stairs, not even flinching. The man glances at his shoulder, watching the blood from the bite wound he now has drip before the woman jumps at him again. The man catching her by the neck just before she can attack him again. The woman’s mouth had split at the sides, showing sharp teeth had grown in and around the wound, her face festering, and red. Sky cringed, grabbing the woman’s head and glaring at the numbers that had been branded into her forehead when she bashed Wilbur’s front door, a smirk growing on Sky’s face

“It’s you.” He says, the woman growling. Sky slams the monster’s head into the wall, the creature falling to the floor and twitching a bit, staring directly at the terrified teenager behind it. The creature gets back up quickly, sprinting towards the boy only to get kicked into the wall by Sky, breaking a hole into the wall that the creature gets trapped in. Using the wall trap to his advantage, Sky beaks to monster into the wall, Tommy watching with wide eyes as its blood splashes on the floor and the wall, hitting his shoes in the process. 

____

Minx and a soldier from the lobby named Eret carry the body of the dead worker into one of the empty room, worried that this might be somekind of infection and to get the body away from the prying eyes of the Lobby resident’s.

“Thanks for your help,” Minx says as Eret goes to leave the room, They smile at her, though it is a sad one.

“Someone had to do it.” Minx walks around the body, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“There’s no service y’know.”

“I wanna get his family’s phone number, they deserve to know,” Minx explains, scrolling through the uncoded phone and frowning at pictures of the man with his children.

“They can’t see him in person, this is the least we can do,” Minx says, snapping a picture of the man's body. Eret kneels next to her

“It’d be better if his family didn’t see him like this.” They try to argue, but the woman’s mind was already made.

“No. It wouldn’t be.” She finishes looking at the body one last time before getting to her feet. 

_____

Wilbur waves his bat in front of the motion sensor in the doorway, narrowing his eyes as the light refuses to turn on.

“Damn it, it’s not working either.” The brunette mumbles, raising his bat and carefully descending the dark stairwell. The musician is halfway down when a voice stops him in his tracks, his dark eyes scan over the area, landing on a man in a messy suit bashing his head against the wall.

“Why is it my fault?! It isn’t even my problem!” the man rants to himself, not spotting the brunette.

“The worlds just so fucked!”

“e-excuse me?” Wilbur calls out quietly, the man not seeming to notice. Wilbur raises his bat again, keeping his eyes on the man as he continues to descend the stairs, shuffling past the man and to the other flight as the man drops the bottle in his hand, the glass rolling down the stairs and hitting the brunettes foot causing him to freeze as the man chuckles. Wilbur looks back and makes eye contact with the man, blood streaming from his nose and down his face causing Wilbur’s eyes to widen, the brunette spinning around with his bat raised. More blood starts to gush from the man’s nose as he approaches Wilbur, the small stream quickly turning into a waterfall. The man gets closer, Wilbur stepping back down the stairs and the man lets out an inhuman scratch, the sound of his bones cracking causing the curly-haired male to flinch. The creature rushes at him and Wilbur swings quickly, as hard as he can, knocking the man's head into a pipe, the infected falling to the ground. Wilbur’s eyes widen as he looks at the body of the man, stepping over with a look of terror in his eyes

“Sir…” the brunette trails off, realization that he might have just killed someone setting in.

“Wilbur.” The brunette jumps spinning around to see a roughed-up-looking Phil with a sword clutched in one hand

“Don’t go near him.” The older man demanded, looking right into the musician’s eyes

“He might kill you.” Phil finishes, Wilbur staring at him with wide-eyes. Suddenly, Phil’s eyes widen and she sprints towards Wilbur with the sword ready, slashing over his head as the brunette drops down, staring and the now mutated man that he was so sure he had killed.

“W-What the fuck!?” Wilbur yelps, getting to his feet and grabbing his bat.

____

The persons in the Lobby work quickly to barricade the doors, Iris running up to try and stop them, tears streaming down the woman’s face. “

P-Please, my daughter isn’t back yet!” she cries, grabbing A man’s shoulder and yelling

“You can’t block this yet! If anything happens to Diane it’s all your fault!” Iris yells, growing more and more hysterical. “

Please calm down.” A timid blonde Woman, Niki, attempts to comfort the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Block it,” Techno says, coming up behind the two as Iris turns to face him with a glare.

“Please wait.” She says, sprinting over to him and shoving her phone in his face, a map with a glowing blue dot on it, the dot getting closer and closer to the building. Techno stays silent as Iris begins to speak

“she’s here, I’ll go get her quickly, Please! Open it!” the woman begs, tears streaming down her face. Techno looks down at the phone, before averting his gaze back to the woman “No.”

The woman’s face falls and Techno attempts to push past her to help the other barricade, but she grabs his arm

“Who are you to say no! Do you know who I am!?” she yells, anger bursting from her eyes.

“I can’t let this place fall into danger.” Techno says before turning away from her again, Iris follows

“Stop please! Just open it!” She begs, grabbing at his arm as an alarm noise goes off on people’s phones.

“It’s working!” Karl yells, pulling his phone from his pocket and showing it to Techno. Stacy and Niki having been sitting off to the side pull out their own phones as well.

“What’s going on?” Niki questions, Techno reading the emergency message on his own phone.

“Is it an epidemic?” Niki questions again.

“That man said he was going to the hospital this morning…” Stacy trails off, catching the room’s attention “Did the hospital do a test? It’s the radiation!” she cries, Dog still clutched in her arms as she rants. Iris reads her phone, before dropping it to the floor and then falling herself, tears spilling down her face as she begins to sob. 

**_ Emergency Alert _ **

**_ Those with the following symptoms must be Quarantined imediently - Nosebleeds, Blackouts, or Sudden aggressive behavior.  _ **

In the stairway, Sky flips open his own phone, glaring down at the message as Tommy takes a few steps down the stairs ahead of him the man following behind. 

____

Wilbur watches Phil clean the sword with a towel, wiping the blood from the monster off of it.

“H-How come your so calm?” the brunette questions, confused at how the man wasn’t freaking out like himself. Phil turns to Wilbur with a raised brow

“I’m extremely shocked and nervous right now.” the man admits, before looking down at the swords as it glints in the light.

“That thing, do you think it’s dead?” Wilbur asked, hoping maybe Phil would know more about this situation than himself.

“Probably.” The man says, looking back up the flight of stairs they had just come down. 

_____

Karl paces around the Lobby a few times, before turning to everyone

“Let’s just go back to our rooms.” The brunette suggests. “What are we doing just sitting here?” he questions, looking around the Lobby.

“Won’t a rescue squad come?” George asks. Karl turned his attention to the slightly older male

“Do you not see this?” Karl questions, pointing at the now barricaded shutters. “We’re all screwed!” Karl finishes before running a hand through his hair. Sapnap perks up

“There must be somekind of emergency shelter nearby right?!” The ravenette questions, looking at Eret who’s eyes widen as attention turns to them.

“Where exactly?” Karl questions, taking the attention off of Eret and back to himself.

“I-If we drive I’m sure we cou-”

“The underground parking lot is blocked too!” Karl yelled, causing the blonde that had spoken up hopefully to flinch, tilting her head down as Stacy leans over and rubs her back.

“We have to go up!” Karl exclaims,

“Does anyone live on the seventh floor?” George asks, Karl turning to him

“I do, we can go up together.”

“Wait! If you’re going up we should all go, Right?” Sapnap questions, everyone looking around with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Sapnap and Karl quickly rally up everyone, walking over to the stairwell that they had blocked along with the doors just in case there were any monsters in the building. Stacy and Niki glance at each other and then over at Eret and the three quickly rush over to stop George, Sapnap, and Karl from tearing down the barricade. Eret speaking up.

“Wait, We need to block the entrance first.” They try to de-escalate the situation.

“Let’s try to wait and see-”

“You can block and wait or whatever you want. I’m going up.” Karl says, his mind made up as he moves to push past the three blocking him from his goal. “Wait!” Niki cries, grabbing his arm as Stacy’s dog, Molly, barking as everyone’s voices begin to rise.

“You punks!” The sour-faced man, now known as Jairus, turns the corner, his wife, Alicia trailing behind him

“Where do you think you’re running off too!?” Jairus yells, pausing the argument that would have soon turned into a fight. Jairus runs over to Karl, an umbrella raised in his arms as if he was going to whack the brunette with it.

“You selfish Cowards! Trying to save yourselves!” Jairus cries, causing the three anxious men to back away.

“You’re just worried about your shop.” George says, glaring at the Man who’s face turns to rage at his words “

I can’t believe you just said that.” Jairus seethes, his wife laying a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

“Do you all want to get killed?!” Jairus askes with a yell, waving his umbrella in the air.

“He’s right.” Sapnap changes side, stepping over to defend the door with the others.

“If we open the entrance we’ll all be dead.” The ravenette tries to argue, Karl’s face turning to disbelief, before turning to anger as he approaches the slightly shorter Jairus.

“Move aside. Now.” The brunette demands, glaring into Jairus’s face as the man’s glare faulters. “You don’t know what’s in there!” Jairus spits back attempting to push Karl back with the end of the umbrella. “I won’t move aside!” Jairus yells before Karl attacks him, pushing him into Eret and the door behind them as the older man tries to Jab the brunette in the stomach, George and Sapnap attempt to Pull Karl off of Jairus, Alicia stepping to the side and covering her mouth, tears stinging at her eyes as Stacy approaches her. Everyone yelling is stopped as a loud bang comes from the other side of the stairwell door, everyone backing away in fear and the bangs get harder and louder until the barricade breaks away and the door swings open. Sky steps out, looking more disheveled as usual, everyone crowding around him. 

Sky narrows his eyes at the terrifying room before his gaze hardens into a glare

“What are you looking at?” Sky questions, glaring daggers at Jairus who has his umbrella raised, ready to strike. Sky turns, walking towards the now barricaded exit and George speaks up

“I-Is that a bite mark?” The google wearing boy questions, Sky pausing whilst looking at his only way out of the building. “Stop right there!” Jairus yells, turning to Sapnap

“You, Go check him!”

“What?!” Jairus threatens with the umbrella and Sapnap sighs, shuffling over carefully to the man that continues to stare straight. At the sight of the bloody wound Sapnap points

“It’s a bite, he’s been bitten!” The ravenette yelling as the room falls into panic once again. Sky turns his head to look at the persons behind him, before back to the barricade when a taser goes off, striking him in the back and knocking the bitten man to the floor. Jairus raises up, glee clear on his face

“I got him!” He cries, clearly happy with his accomplishment as the rest of the resident’s glance at each other. Tommy finally makes it down the stair himself, ankle throbbing as he’s ignored, everyone preoccupied with Sky to notice him, Tommy narrows his eyes at his savior’s body lying on the ground before a jacket is placed over him, craining his head slightly he see Techno standing behind him, looking out on the scene as if not wanting to make eye contact with his brother. Tommy scoffs, ripping the red coat off his shoulders and storming away. 

____

**_8 hours later_ **

My eyes widen at the sight before me, the once beautiful city looking like a ghost town, Fire and smoke blazing up into the sky, darkening it as blood continues to gush from my nose. I bring a hand to cover it but it just continues to pour, staining the light-colored sheets of my bed a dark purple. I rush over to my computer, hoping to find out what exactly was happening here, finding somekind of blog after typing for a few minutes. I had shoved a tissue up my nose, effectively stopping the flow of blood for a few minutes as I scoured the internet for somekind of an answer. 

**_ It’s not a disease. It’s a curse.  _ **

**_ They complained of frequent nosebleeds and Mild auditory hallucinations.  _ **

**_ The cause could not be determined. They weren’t from here originally.  _ **

**_ They came here because they showed symptoms.  _ **

**_ They turned into miserable desperate beings.  _ **

**_ Every prediction was wrong, it suddenly begins one day, and it never stops.  _ **

**_ I was consumed by it too, humans will not overcome this. If you have symptoms, kill yourself before it’s too late because being alive will harm others. But if you decide to live till the end, please know- _ **

I frown, clicking at my computer a few times as the error message continues to load. I scoff, smacking my keyboard. The internet really just decided to die on me now?! I glance at my door, still a bit confused on how I ended up back in here, but there is no way I’m staying after seeing all that outside, and I was hungry and my food supply was eaten by a monster.

“I wonder if it’s still there…” I trail off, glaring at my doorbell camera before grabbing my broken broomstick and some tape, running over to my kitchen, and taping a knife to the end. I stand with my head against the door for a moment, not hearing anything, a sigh of relief fills me and I turn the handle, preparing my weapon just in case. I peak out the door, the old metal creaking loudly causing me to cringe but my face morphs as I see a mutated figure stop right outside my door, It looked like a goblin, half of its head had been sliced off, all that remained was its mouth and one giant eat. I slam a hand over my mouth as the creature enters my apartment.

“ ** _I can’t see…_** ” it trails off, I duck under its outstretched arms so it doesn’t detect me, the monster sauntering right past me and into my room, standing much taller than any normal human being.

“ ** _I can’t see._** ” The monster complains again. I turn my eyes over to the spear I had dropped when the creature walked in, carefully lowering myself to the ground in an attempt to grab it. Just as my finger reaches the end, the creature’s head shoots in my direction.

“Hallo?” A voice from the intercom rings out, the creature’s arm has turned into a tendril and pierced the speaker, sparks flying from the now broken machine. Thank fuck to however that was.

“ ** _I heard you…_** ” the monster trails off again, it’s tendril returning to an arm as it comes in my direction again. As quietly as I can, I shuffle out of its way, hoping that it’ll just walk by me. Luckily for me, the creature walks past, letting out one last

“ ** _I can’t see_** ” before disappearing from my view and hopefully my life. 

_____

“We have to kill him,” Jairus says, glaring daggers at the tied, still unconscious Sky they had locked behind a shutter in one of the Lobby’s stores.

“Kill him?” Sapnap questions, clearly worried about the older man’s state of mind.

“Yes, of course.” Jairus spits as if it was obvious.

“Can you do it?” Sapnap questions, crossing his arms at Jairus who glares at him from the corner of his eye, not letting Sky disappear from his view.

“Me?”

“You’re the leader,” Sapnap argues back, hoping that statement would compel him, this guy really couldn’t kill anyone and the ravenette knew that.

“I am.” Jairus says as if affirming the words to himself

“Yes.” Sapnap says, smirking slightly “He’s still human though…” George trails off behind the two, Jairus glaring at him.

“Have you never seen a movie? If you let the one that gets bit live then everyone dies!” Jairus yells, watching the boy’s face fall.

“It’s okay because it’s self-defense,” Sapnap says, still unsure about the entire situation.

“W-won’t he die of starvation if we just leave him?” Jairus questions, looking back into the room, his voice suddenly shaky. Sapnap rolls his eyes as George speaks up

“What if he gets hungry and eats everyone-” Sapnap raises a hand, cutting off the British boy’s words

“Jairus, you go in.”

“What?” The man says, looking at George who just nods his head. 

Jairus, now dawning a gas mask and a kitchen knife, steps into the room where Sky is being kept, knife raised incase the unconscious man turns. Jairus’s breath gets heavier as he shuffles closer to the man, his mask fogging up. Jairus unbuckles the mask for a moment, wiping at the eyes before adjusting it back into place, his foot hitting something soft causing him to look down, coming face to face with the dead construction worker. Jairus yelps, dropping his weapon and taking a few shaky steps back. Jairus grabs the knife, getting back to his feet, and shuffling over to Sky, raising the knife above his head. Sky’s eyes shoot open and Jairus’s own widen, Jairus swings but Sky kicks the man’s legs out from under him, Jairus falling and the knife lodging into the chair dangerously close the Sky’s...area. Jairus pauses, looking up at Sky before the man headbutts him, hard, knocking the foolish man unconscious. 

____

Wilbur and Phil carefully navigate the 8th floor, weapons raised as they could be attacked at any time. Wilbur pauses by a door, 806 and Phil turns to look at him.

“Phil, someones in here.” The brunette says, gesturing to the door where the sound of someone cringing in pain is heard along with the TV playing.

“Do you think it’s a person?” Phil questions in a whisper, standing on the other side of the door as the two stand with their weapons raised. Wilbur nods slightly, Listening intently

“It’s a person.” The brunette affirms. Phil nods, seemingly nervous about the idea before Wilbur speaks up again

“I think he’s saying the passcode.” he says, pointing at the keypad as the person in the room continues to say numbers in a pained voice. Phil nods, standing with his sword ready as Wilbur flicks on the keypad, typing in the code and successfully unlocking the door. Wilbur swings the door open quickly, a body falling to the floor in front of the two. The man wrapped in copious amounts of Green tape. Phil lowers his sword as Wilbur stares with wide eyes. 

Wilbur and Phil help the man back into the room, ripping off the tape and freeing him. Wilbur gives the man a mug of water, frowning as he chugs it all down in seconds.

“Thank you. I thought I was a goner.” The injured man states, his face bloody and bruised.

“What happened-?” Wilbur is cut off as the man speaks quickly.

“A burglar.” He says, Phil turned his head to look at the man before averting his eyes towards the green tape on the floor, a hand moving to his pocket where the roll he had picked up for that man was still sitting.

“How long have you been like this?” Wilbur asks, not noticing Phil’s dilemma

“I-It’s been a few days…” the man trailers off, touching an injury on his face.

“Did something happen outside?” the man asks again after a moment of silence. Phil and Wilbur glance at each other before the brunette returns his gaze to the man “You should see for yourself.” 

The three exits the apartment, Phil and Wilbur’s weapons at the ready as the hurt man called Ellis trails behind them “wait.” Ellis says, stopping Wilbur and Phil who turn to look at him. Ellis turns and goes back into his apartment, returning a few seconds later with a mallet in hand. “I thought I better carry something too,” he says with a chuckle. Phil stares at him for a moment, the man clutching the mallet tightly. 

____

“Let’s live down here until a rescue squad comes,” Minx says, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“It’s safe to be together.” The Irish woman finishes, looking around at the scared faces of the apartment building residents, Niki and Stacy huddled together, her dog still clutched in her arms. Techno and Eret on both of her sides as if somekind of protection from any unruly residents.

“Where will all of us go?” George questions, voice a bit shaky.

“The daycare center.” Techno speaks up, watching as everyone's face changes to confusion “It’s the safest because it’s far from the entrance. It’ll also be better to sleep there than here.” The pink-haired man explains. Stacy nodding in agreement.

“I won’t allow it,” Iris says, stepping into the room with a harsh glare on her face. “No!” she yells, pointing at Techno’s face.

“Who are you to say no?” Sapnap questions, turning her previous insult on her, Iris glaring at him.

“She’s the director of the daycare,” Stacy says, causing Sapnap to sigh loudly, rolling his eyes.

“Scumbags.” Iris spits, glaring around the room “Pieces of shit!” she yells again, everyone looking away from her. “You ignored me when I begged! Your shameless!”

“Your daughter probably needs someone's help too,” Minx says, turning the fuming woman's attention to herself. Iris pauses for a moment, tears streaming down her face as she turns to Techno.

“That’s why I’m saying I’ll go. Let me go,” she begs, grabbing the younger man's hands and gripping them hard. “You can do whatever you want after I leave!” she begs.

“What about you?” Techno questions, face staying neutral as Iris’s own falls. “Are you okay with dying? Do you have a plan? There's no internet or service. How can you be sure where she is?” Techno asks. Iris glares “

Still-”

“First, you have to live. Otherwise, you won’t be able to find or see your daughter.” The woman glares at Techno harshly, the pinkette staring back. Eret uncaps a water bottle, offering it to the woman

“Please, calm down and help us. I’ll be sure to help you later.” Iris glares, knocking the bottle from their hands

“Do whatever you want!” she yells, running out of the room as everyone falls silent. 

____

“The door is open” Ellis says, turning back to Wilbur and Phil, a frown on his face.

“I don’t think you wanna see this.” Ellis speaks again, his eyes unsure. Wilbur turns his head to look around Ellis, viewing a hanging body in the middle of the room, the brunette eyes widening as bad memories fill his head. The guitar with the sticky now assuring his ownership over it while Her body was hanging over it. 

The brunette flashes back to reality, Phil laying a hand on his shoulder as Ellis works to get the man's body down from the ceiling.

“Think he killed himself cause the worlds doomed?” Ellis questions, a strange sort of fascination in his eyes. Phil covers the body with a blanket, raising a brow at the man.

“No...He’s been dead for over a week.” Ellis mumbles to himself causing both Wilbur and Phil to narrow their eyes at him

“How do you know?” Phil questions. Ellis looks up at him, chuckling slightly.

“It just seems like that, no?” Ellis says, trying to shove off the question. Phil looks back over to the body as Wilbur steps into the kitchen, grabbing food and shoving it in a disgraded backpack. 

____

I glare down at my phone, the date mocking me as I look to my window. I should just do it now, at least I’d die as a human. My nose had stopped bleeding a while ago but I knew I was infected. I toss my phone to the side, sighing before the sound of yelling reaches my ears. I raise a brow, shuffling over to the window and peeking my head out. A few floors below me, a man was grappling out of his window, two children begging him not to leave. This guys fucking insane. I out the window all the way, my eyes widening as the man attempts to reassure his children.

“Dad, don’t go, It’s too dangerous…” The girl begs, her short brown hair flying in her face as the wind hits it, she was leaning out the window looking at her dad with tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t cry, Jordyn.” The father reassures “Take good care of Ian while I’m gone, okay?”

The girl, Jordyn shakes her head.

“Dad…” she trails off “Don’t cry Jordyn. Monsters might come if they hear us.” the father says, silencing his daughter.

“I’ll come back with food okay, take care of Ian-”

“Look out!” I yell, a giant ball-shaped monster covered in eyeballs turns the corner of the building, startling the man and the children, the girl ducks her head back inside. The father tries to climb back in, but the rope holding him up snaps, sending him falling to the ground. I turn my head away, wincing at the sound of his skull cracking against the ground. I turn my gaze back towards the window, the eyeball monster sticking its head into the window, the children screaming.

“Go away! Monster!” I could hear the girl scream as I looked around my room, unsure of what to do, If I just ran down there I’d never make it in time and I’d probably die to whatever else is out there. My eyes fall on my laptop and I run over, grabbing the device as I go back to the window before yeeting it down onto the creature. The monster pulls it’s head out of the window, and faster than I can think shoots it’s way up at me, I slam my window closed quickly, grabbing the makeshift spear and glaring as the eyeball monster looks at me through the window, before bashing itself through and straight at me. I raise the spear, stabbing the creature in the eye as it pulls away with a loud shriek, taking my spear with it. I yelp, the creature turned its eyes back at me at going to attack again, I attempt to duck, avoiding the head as it bashes into the door behind me, a loud bang fills my ears as the creatures head is suddenly disconnected from the rest of it, it’s neck flying out the window and to the ground. I gulp, returning to my window and peaking out, A room across from mine is a man leaning out the window with somekind of a makeshift gun. The man smirks, lowering his weapon and giving me a salute, Goggles rested on the top of his head, his hair a light blue color. The man leans into his house for a moment, returning with a whiteboard.

“ _They might come if they hear anything.”_ the board read, the man wiping it off and quickly writing something else.

“ _Those things don’t die.”_ The next message read as the man points down. I turn my gaze in that direction, seeing the neck monster getting back to its feet, its head was now gone.

“Dad!” The little girl screams, watching as well as the monster saunters off. I turn my gaze back to the man, seeing he has a new message written on the board.

“ _Do you wanna save those kids?_ ” the board read. I nod my head and the man smirks. “ _If you make a call and leave the phone on, it’ll make noise when a monster is near”_ the man explains with his board before nodding at me. I duck back into my apartment, ripping my spear from the creature’s eye and changing into a better pair of clothes before throwing on my jacket and grabbing my backpack, emptying out the bag on my bed, and grabbing my headphones. Typing in the number for emergency services and calling, placing one headphone in my ear before turning to the door. 

_____

The trio descends the next flight of stairs, Ellis pausing before speaking up.

“I think...I better stay home,” he says, smiling down at Wilbur and Phil.

“I think you should come with us.” Phil barks back, Ellis’s smile fading.

“No. I don’t want to burden you anymore.” The man says, smiling again. “I’ll find my own way to survive.” He reassures, Wilbur looking to Phil who glares slightly at Ellis.

“Still…” Phil trails off

“Okay.” Wilbur interrupts, looking the injured man up and down with suspicion

“Take care of yourself.” He finishes. Phil, glancing at him with a look of shock. Ellis stares at the two for a moment, the smile had vanished from his features as he turns and re-accends the stairs. Leaving Wilbur and Phil standing alone in silence.

“Everyone has their own way of living,” Wilbur says, noticing Phil’s analyzing look.

____

“I’ll be fine. Of course, I’ll be fine.” George mumbles slightly, staring at his phone as Sapnap gazes at him with a raised brow, Stacy sat next to him petting her dog incessantly. Eret to her right, leaning against a pillar. Sapnap shakes his head before turning to Eret

“We met in the elevator last time.” The ravenette says, pointing at the soldier.

“Right, Eret.” The soldier says, nodding his head in the younger man’s direction.

“You live in room 1305,” Stacy says, causing both the men to turn their attention to her. The girl turns her head in Sapnaps direction.

“And you in 308.” she finishes, before looking back down at Molly.

“I live in 1009, I’m Stacy.” she introduces, shaking her head.

“Nice to meet you.” Karl says, turning to face her with a small smile

“I’m Karl, Does anyone have any sunscreen?” He asks, everyone’s smiles turning to looks of confusion

“what?” Stacy questions, raising a brow at the young adult. “I’ll look for it.” Eret offers, Turning and leaving the daycare room.

“You don’t have to-” Sapnap cuts himself off with a scoff, watching as Eret walks away before turning around “anyway, we’re neighbors and we’ve never even met!” he says, Smiling at some of the familiar faces in the room he’d never have talked too before “Except you, you’re a new face.” He says, pointing at the Timid blonde in the courner of the room

“Yeah…” She trailed off, her face turning red as the room's attention latches onto her.

“She doesn’t really talk.” Stacy defends, glaring at the forward ravenette. “Oh, I see,” Sapnap says with a nod in Niki’s direction. “You seem to know everything, Ma’am,” Sapnap says, sounding impressed.

“Don’t call me ma’am, I’m sure I’m much younger than you.” Stacy says, turning her eyes back toward her pet as Sapnap stares in surprise and confusion. “Pardon, what makes you so-”

“WHERE IS HE!” A loud yell cut’s Sapnap off, Jairus bursting into the daycare room with a scowl on his face, eyes gazing over them. Molly, barking loudly at the enraged man. “Where is he?!” Jairus yells again, Karl getting to his feet

“who?!” The brunette questions. Jairus points to a large bruise on his face

“That thug, That thug did this to me!” He yells, bashing his foot into the ground. “Son of a bitch.” Jairus seeths. 

____

Sky stumbles up the rusty stairs, still injured from his tasing and being bitten by a monster lady. He pauses on the stairs, looking down as a creature walks by the building, not noticing the man from so far away. Sky turns his head as another set of footsteps comes his way, spying a familiar annoying blonde accending the stairs behind him.

“You go your way. I’ll go mine.” The boy says, moving to continue walking. Sky sighs and begins his struggle up the stairs. Tommy now following behind him, this Kid just wouldn’t leave him alone.

“How do you feel?” Tommy asks, Sky rolling his eyes at the blonde.

“Do you feel like biting into people and tearing them apart?” The boy asks again, a smirk on his face as the older man sighs. “Which floor are you going to?” Tommy asks again, clearly getting under the dangerous man's skin with his talking. “It’s okay between us, we killed together,” Tommy says, sounding proud despite the fact he stood off to the side while Sky beat the monster's head in.

“Shut the fuck up or go back downstairs.” Sky threatens, refusing to even glance in the boy’s direction.

“I don’t want to.” Tommy said back, glaring with his nose scrunched “It’d be embarrassing if I turned into something like that.” the boy spits, glaring down at the monster running around on the ground floor.

“I’ll kill you if you change.” Sky says, turning to face the blonde that grins

“Likewise.” Before the boy pulls out a tazer, the one used by Jairus to incapacitate Sky. “I think this works for you,” Tommy says, buzzing the weapon a few times before lowering it and ascending the stairs, leaving Sky standing there. 

____

The man in front of me narrows his eyes before his face turns to a grin.

“I’m Dan, And you are?” Dan questions, I shift on my feet a bit, sure I look like hell right now.

“I’m Y/n,” I say with a slight bow. Dan nods his head.

“A slow speaker…” He trails off. I narrow my eyes.

“How can we save those kids?” I ask, deciding to get to the point.

“What do you mean by how, you’ll have to go,” Dan says, rolling out from behind his desk in a wheelchair. Patting his unworking legs. “Should I go?” He questions. I avert my gaze to the ground with a sigh, gripping my spear tightly. “I used to be a legend in Archgate. You know how you can get a tank made there if you have a blueprint?” I stare at him, the room falling quiet as I shuffle my feet a bit, unsure where the conversation was going, the man was clearly bragging to me. “That means I can transform your stick into something more useful,” he says, the previous smile on his face had fallen. I grip my spear tighter, looking down at it with a frown. “Give me that.”

“P-Pardon?” I question, still unsure about Dan. He sighs, motioning towards my spear.

“Give me the stick.” He says, the smile returning to his features, though they seem a bit forced.

“oh...The weapon.” I mutter, passing the blunt end of the spear towards Dan who grabs it quickly. Goddamn, my social awkwardness. Dan examines the spear for a moment and I watch as he sets it on his desk with a smirk, pulling his goggles down over his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan cracks his fingers, setting his tools to the side. I avert my gaze from the window, watching as the older man lets out a chuckle.

“It’s done,” Dan says, stretching his arms over his head before grabbing the spear off the table, wires running through it. He presses a button, the weapon sparking into electricity, a small smile grows on my face as does Dan’s.

“They still move around with their heads chopped off. A kitchen knife won’t do, but this will.” Dan says, a look of pride filling his eyes as he stares down at the weapon.

“Can I kill them with that?” I ask, my nerves growing as Dan’s face falls.

“No, you can't,” He says, placing the taser/spear to the side. “H-How do you know?” I speak up again, a deep frown now gracing my features as Dan lets out a loud sigh.

“I just do.” leans against his table, voice taking a serious tone. “Avoid them at all costs. If you come across one, run for your life- no, Don’t get caught in the first place.” a shaky sigh leaves my mouth as I turn my gaze to his makeshift canon.

“Then...Can I use that instead?” Dan cranes his head at the weapon, his smile returning but it was less than happy, a humorless chuckle emitting from him.

“No. It isn’t stable, so it can only fire a few shots. I fried earlier. I’ll fire again if it breaks in. the last shot is reserved for me.” Dan explained, his eyes sorrowful as he spoke the last few words. “So I can go easy.” the man finishes, pointing his fingers to his neck in the shape of a gun, his smile straining. I turn my gaze to the ground, suddenly rethinking my decisions. I swallow a glob of spit that had formed in my mouth, before looking back up at Dan, nodding my head. The next thing I know, the electric spear is gripped in my hands as I carefully descend the stairs, keeping my eyes open for any monsters. I quickly maneuver myself through the 13th floor, one floor away from the kids. At the sight of the stairway door, I sprint over. A growl leaving my lips as the door had been chained shut. I grab the handle, twisting it a few times causing the sound to echo when The lights above me flicker, the familiar, ear-piercing sound of the call dropping filling my ears. I ready my spear, quietly moving to the broken elevator and jumping inside, crouch just out of sight as a familiar voice reaches my ears.

“ ** _I Can’t see…_** ” The creature trails off, walking right in front of my hiding space. I hold my breath, glaring at the cooler full of rotting fish and flies that had been abandoned in the elevator.

Elsewhere, Red eyes stare intently at the h/c figure crouching in the elevator. It was probably the first person Techno had seen on the cameras in a long while. The sound of electricity cracking fills the pink-haired man’s ears before the camera in front of him turns black, the light above his head cutting as well. I tense as the lights shut off, all that’s left is the red flashing emergency light filling the elevator as well as the buzzing hum of the flies laying eggs in the dead fish. I stay still, the monsters croaking sounding right by my ears. The noise fades and I shit a bit, crouching right by the door as the monster's head pops back in. I freeze, my spear aimed directly at the creature's chest. The monster's arm shoots inside, its tendril piercing through the cooler full of fish, the flies scattering.

“ ** _I found you._** ” The thing croaks. I readjust my grip on the spear, aiming it up a bit more, before plunging the knife into its flesh. It screeches and I flick on the electric bit before the monster can move. The crackling of electricity fills my ears, the smell of the monsters burning flesh causing me to scrunch my nose. I pull the spear away, the monster spasming in place. I take that moment to jump out of the elevator, sprinting towards the other set of stairs as the creature recovers.

“ ** _Don’t run…_** ” I hear the creature croak from behind me. Its pleads don’t stop me and I rush down the hallway, my sneaker making a cringe-worthy squeaking noise on the tiled floors. I glance over my shoulder, spotting the monster's tendril shooting for me. My eyes widen and I quickly jump out of the way, the tendril hitting a stack of many objects outside a resident’s house, ripping a mattress, and sending balls of different sizes across the floor. The one tendril turns into multiple and I lay perfectly still, bringing a hand to cover my heavy breathing from the running I just did.

“ ** _Where are you…_**?” The creature retracts its arm, letting out a growl. I lean over, grabbing two small bouncy balls. I quietly shuffle over to the hall, the creature in my sights and is moving closer. I pull my arm back, before tossing the two balls with all my strength, pressing my back against the wall as the toys clash against the walls and pipes, confusing the monster as it pauses in its footsteps, it's half-head craning in a painful-looking manner as it lets out a few strangled sounding noises. I take advantage of the monster's confusion, jumping up and stabbing the creature in the back, electrocuting it. The creature lets out a loud roar and I dive the weapon in deeper. The creature falls to the ground after a few moments, twitching slightly but not moving to get up. I lower my spear, a sigh of relief leaving my lips along with a breathless laugh. I don’t stay long, running towards the staircase full speed as the creature lets out a few throaty noises.

______

Jairus exits the backroom of his little store in the lobby of the apartment building, an egg pressed against the darkening bruise on his forehead. The man glared at the refrigerators that had lost power. His expression shifted into a snarl.

“Man, everything’s melting already.” He sneers, grabbing a little red flashlight from off a nearby shelf. Alicia is crouched nearby, lighting a few candles on the checkout counter, Jairus approaching her. “Can’t you see they’re all going bad?” The man seethes, turning his glare to the platinum blonde woman who shifts nervously under his gaze.

“The power went out, what do you want me to do?” Alicia questions, her voice filled with mild annoyance, but mostly nervousness. Jairus sneers, tossing the egg pressed to his head to the ground, Alicia stepping back as fear crosses her face.

“How dare you talk back to me,” Jairus growls, raising his arm with the flashlight towards Alicia, who flinches. Jairus stops in his feet as Minx rises up from the ground behind Alicia, her eyes contorted in a harsh glare. Jairus glares back, before lowering his arm, turning away with a sigh. Alicia steps closer to Minx as Jairus steps away. Techno walks into the shop, his eyes on Minx as he speaks. 

"Can you stay in the management room? I need to check the electrical room." The pink-ette explains, a heavy-duty flashlight clenched in his hands. "I saw some places with lights on outside. A blackout would effect the whole district." Techno finishes, raising a brow at the scene before him. Minx turns to face him, her eyes softening slightly. 

"Only this building is experiencing issues..." The blue-eyes irish woman speaks up, shaking her head. 

"I'll fine out when I get there." Techno says. Minx's gaze hardens and she clenches her teeth "Thats all the food we have, so I got to hurry." Techno speaks again, ignoring the expression on the woman's face. 

"What? hey, you think this is all yours?" Jairus speaks up, disbelief clear on his face. "Don't be ridiculous." Jairus seeths, stepping closer to the two younger adolesents. 

"We'll have nothing if everything melts, anyway." Alicia says, trying to comprimise with her enraged husband. "Why don't we hand out-?" 

"Shut up!" Jairus raises his voice quickly, the yell echoing through the silent building as Alicia flinches away. Minx's expression drops at the interaction, locking her eyes with Technos. "I'll go." She says, not allowing the pinkette to argue back as she grabs lighter fluid form the stores shelves, stuffing them in her bag. 

"Hey!" Jairus yells, stomping over to her with the flashlight pointed in her face. "What are you doing?! You're Stealing!" The man yells, Techno rolling his eyes at the entitled man. 

"It's an emergency." Minx bites back, sarcasm in her tone as she shoulder checks him, leaving the store as Techno quickly follows behind. The red-eyed man follows Minx away from the store, the two of them pausing as Techno let's out a sigh, pulling a walkie talkie out of his pocket, holding it out to her. "It was charging. I don't know how long it'll last." Techno explains. Minx takes the walkie, clipping it to her belt before giving the student a greatful smile. 

"One more thing." Techno speaks up, Minx nodding at him to continue. "Be careful." He finishes, a look of worry crossing his eyes momentarily before he turns and walks back the direction they came. Minx huffs, watching him walk off before shaking her head, How difficult could this be? 

Minx reaches the door relativly quickly, other people eyeing her as she walked by, but no one had followed. The irish woman shined her flashlight into the dark space before letting out a shaky sigh, it was pitch black. 

"Hey!" Minx pauses, spinning around to see Stacy, her dog still locking in her grip, with a worried look on her face. "You shouldn't go there." Stacy advises, shaking her head as her dog, Molly growls at the darkness. "Why not?" As soon as the words leave Minx's mouth, Molly starts to bark agressivly. 

"Molly's been barking like this." Stacy argues, clearly unsure about the room. Minx sends the woman a comforting smile. "I'll be careful." she promises stepping into the area and slamming the door behind her. Molly growls at the door, Stacy lifting the dog up to her chest with a frown. "What's wrong? Are you scared?" The brunette questions, rocking the dog in her arms. 

__________

"J-Jordan...I'm scared..." The sandy-blonde haired boy cried, his sister clutching him close to her. "It's okay." the slightly older girl tries to reasure, wiping the tears from her brothers cheeks. "We'll be fine." 

"Dad..." the boy trails off, his face contorting as he sobs again. Jordan gulps, holding back her own tears as the hugs her brother tigher. "He'll be back soon." She lies, knowing that he couldn't have survived the fall. The two children jump as a small knock rakes at their flimsy front door. Jordan pulls away, grabbing the flashlight and pointing it towards the door, tears dripping down freely. 

"Kids..? I'm here to help you." A voice rings out, only a bit higher than a whisper. Jordan glances at her brother, before turning back to the door. 

+++

"Y/n?" Ian questions, the h/c teen looking up from their thoughts at the sound of the kids voice. "P-Please save our dad.." the little boy begs, Jordan leaning over and wrapping him in a hug. Y/n averts their gaze back to the floor, shaking their head. 

"I'm afraid nobody could survive a fall from the 12th floor." Y/n says quickly, not bothering to lie to the children. Although, it seemed like the wrong decision as both the children burst into silent tears, Jordan Sniffling as she pulls her little brother closer. Y/n eyes soften towards the two. "Theres a man on the 14th floor, with lots of food." Y/n speaks up, catching the tramatized children's attention. 

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Y/n questions, tilting their head a bit as Jordan looks over them with a hopeful gaze, nodding her head. Y/n stares at the candles between the three for a moment, a shaky sigh leaving their lips. "We'll have to go out into the hall, there are monster out there." Y/n says, not hiding their nervousness. "Are you ready?" Y/n finishes, deciding to be straight with a children, not sugarcoating the situation. "How old are you guys?" Y/n questions. 

"I'm nine, and my brother is six." Jordan speaks up, rubbing her brothers shoulder with a sniffle. Y/n nods, allowing a small, reassuring smile to form on their lips. "Those are perfect ages to start fighting Monsters." Y/n says, hoping to comfort the kids in someway. Ian sniffles, a little grin forming at the H/c teens words. 

Y/n leans over, clutching Jordan's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." They promise, smiling softly at the two. 

________

I lead the two kids back towards the staircase, oping the door and checking left and right for any creatures, before looking to the children.

"It's safe. but don't go too far up without me." I explain, allowing the two the rush a head of me. I move to follow, but a wave of nausia fills my mind. ' ** _Protect them?'_** a voice rings through my head, a hand appears gripping my arm, pulling up my sleeve to reveal familiar scars, scars that are now pulsing to life. _**'is that what you want?'**_ A yelp leaves my mouth and I stumble back, hitting the wall harshly as I angle my head up, warm liqid dripping down my face quickly. 

"Are you okay?" Jordan's voice reaches my ears, but it sound faint. Panic fills my veins, they're in danger, I might turn. "G-get away from me-" I magange to get out, spitting blood out of my lips. Jordan doesn't move, continuing to shine the light on me with a look of concern. "Go!" I yell, grabbing the door handle and slamming it shut. 

My mind spins for a moment, I bring my hand up to my chest, bunching up my shirt in my fists. ' ** _Yes, you always liked to look cool in front of the weak. and then what happened?'_** The voice rings out again, before I'm face with the splitting image of myself, only their eyes were not e/c, they were pitch black. I lean back agaisnt the wall, nerves growing at the sight. 

' ** _It was a sad case..._** ' my doppleganger trails off, my mind being filled with painful images and memeories. ' _ **it was your fault.'**_ they finish, their smile dark and melevolent. ' _ **it was unfair...'**_ they speak again, my mind blurrs again and suddenly my mind is filled with rage. I clench my teeth, swinging my head back into the wall, hard, but the pain doesn't reach me. "It was unfair." I spit, the blood fall ceasing as a growl leaves my throat. 

"Y/n? what wrong?" Ian's voice snaps me from whatever I was trapped in, their eyes looking over me fearfully. "Kids...?" I trail off, but the sound of creaking behind me feels my ears and a hard force hits my back, knocking me to the ground as my head bases the tile floors. 

__________

Jordan nearly screamed, after the door fell down onto of Y/n, a giant monster with large mucles and a cut open smile stepped through. glaring at the two of them. The creature bashed on the door frame, unable to fit through the little passage way with it's big body. Jordan looked down at their unconcious guide before rushing over, the teen trapped under the metal door.

"Ian Pull!" Jordan comanded, Her brother wrapping his arms around her waist as the blonde girl tried desperately to Pull Y/n out of the rubble. The monster keeps raming the door, Ian leaning over and grabbing the hood of Y/n's jacket, yanking it slightly "Please wake up!" The boy yelps and Jordan tugs the teens arm.

The monster breaks through, Stomping towards the children as Joradan grabs Ians arm, tugging him up the stiars as the monster sets onto the door holding their guide hostage. The creature get closer, the two kid cowering on the stairs, unsure of weather to run. Jordan not wanting to leav etheir new friend to die. 

_______

"Did you hear that?" The brunette questions, stepping into the room as Phil wipes his sword again. 

"Yes. It's pretty loud." The blonde man responds, not bothering to look up from the weapon. Wilbur narrows his eyes as Phil, gripping his bat tightly. "Maybe it's that guy we saw." Phil debates. Wilbur sighs, glaring slightly at Phil. 

"We should help, I don't want to be the asshole that ignores people in need." Wilbur argues, a smirk of victory crossing his features as Phil lets out a loud sigh. 

________

Jordan stares wide-eyes as the moster is stopped, Y/n's arms wrapped around it's ankle, whist still being crushed by the metal and the monster. The creature attempts to reach out the the children but is unable to move as Y/n had suddenly developed super strength. 

"Run!" Y/n yells, the kids waisting not time getting to their feet and sprinting out of sight. Y/n keeps their grip tight around the creature, the monster looking down at them when the kids had left it's line of sight. The monster rears it's restarined leg back, knocking Y/n's body out from under the door and into the wall, hard. Y/n lets out a yelp, but before they can even attempt to get back up, the monster brought it's fist down onto their body, over and over. 

The monster cranes it's arm back for another hit when a blonde man in a suit turns the courner, sword sent slashing the creatures arm. The monster let's out a yell as it turns to face the two new comers. Phil keeps slashing the creature, eventually knocking it down into a courner as Wilbur rushes past him, lifting the injured Y/n from the ground. Phil moves to assist, the two dragging them back to the room that had taken shelter in. Phil setting the H/c teen on the ground, waiting a moment for the to catch their breath. 

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, Y/n turns their head and Phil's eyes widen at the sight of the teen blackened eyes and blood covered face. "Who are..." Y/n trails off, blinking a few times with a small whimper as their eye fade back into E/c. Realization seems to grown on the teen face, turning into panic "the kids" Y/n says quickly, moving to get to their feet. "W-what about the kids?" Wilbur steps over, pointing his bat in their face, a glare crossing his features as Phil turns to look at him, confused. 

"You're infected, aren't you?" Wilbur questions, his grip on the bat shaky. "Your nose was bleeding and you fainted!" Wilbur raised his voice at Y/n's lack of response. 

"You're the one who wanted to save them." 

"Are you sure they aren't gonna turn?" Wibur retorts back to Phil arguement, glaring at him. Phil sighs. "I'm sure crushing their head in right now, is what Assholes do." Phil respnds, his voice low. Wilbur's glare faulters as Y/n tears their eyes away from him and towards the floor, a shaky breath leaving their lips, and with a short sigh, the brunette lowers the bat. 

"Help me." Y/n speaks up, shaking their head as they look up at Phil "Please help me." Y/n begs, their voice getting shakier. "I-I made a promise..." The h/c figure trails off, Wilbur's harsh gaze softening slightly as they continue to speak. "Please."

_____

"Jordan, are they not coming back?" Ian questions as his siter drags him up the stairs, tears streaming down the boys face. "Are they dead?" Jordan pauses in her steps, turning to look at her brothers tear stained face. 

"We have to go on our own now." Jordan says, her voice soft as she tries to calm Ian. "But..." the boy trails off, sniffling. Jordan raises a brow, and looks down as the sound of water dripping hits her ears. A sigh leave her mouth as she realizes that her brother just peed himself. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Jordan reassures, gripping his hand tightly. "Let's go." she finfishes with a nod. Pulling him up the stairs. 

The two are stopped once again as the door to the 14th floor swings open, a goblin looking monster with half a head standing their, his single ear twitching. " ** _I..._** " the creature wheezes, turning it's head in all sorts of directions. " ** _Can't see._** " the thing pauses, it's head turning in the kids directions. 

Jordan brings a hand to his mouth, quickly covering up Ian as well, remebering Y/n warning them about a blind monster. " _ **I can't see!**_ " The monster seethes, it's ear twitching rapidly. The monster stalks off, leaving the two's view. Jordan leans down slightly, bringing a finger up to her lips to show Ian to be quiet. The boy nods and Jordan grips his hand tightly, waiting a few moments before moving again whe a crash sounds behind them. Jordan's head swings around just as the buff monster turns the courner of the stiarcase, it's grin widening as the sight of the kids. Jordan lets out a scream, clutching Ian close to her chest as a tendril shoots over their head, the blind monster had returned and had stabbed the muclely one. 

The giant let out a roar, grabbing the blind monsters tendril and pulling it down the stair towards it. the buff creature beats the blind one into the wall, before punching it out the window. The kids take the moment of distraction, rushing up to the 15th floor. 

"Jordan! Y/n said it was room 1408! this is the 15th floor." Ian said as Jordan drags him through the halls of the apartment building, the footfalls of the monster sounding behind them. "We can't go there now, the monsters are fighting there." Jordan retaliates, looking up and down the halls for any sign of human life. 

"There might be some grown-ups who can help us here." Jordan offers, grabbing Ian's arm again as the two rush towards a door. Jordan knocking loudly on the wood. "Hello? Is anyone in there?! Help us!" The blonde girl begs, before moving to the next door, ringing the doorbell a couple of times before attempting the open the door herself "please!" Jordan yells. 

A loud bang echos through the hall, causing the kids to look at each other, the monster roar sounding through the floor. Jordan turns her head down the hall, but is only greeted with a dead end. The girl grabs her brothers shoulder, pulling him closer to her as the monster turns the courner. The two kids sink to the floor, Ian stsring with wide-eyes as the monster gets closer and closer. "Close your eyes." Jordan whimpers, moving a hand to cover the boy's brown eyes, glaring at the creature as it bonds towards the two. Ian lets out a sob, but the creature is stopped as a stroller rolls into it's vision, The tan woman pushing it glancing at the children before looking up at the monster, the two kids starign wide-eyed at teh woman. "Ms, A-Aphmau?" Jordan mutters, the dark-haired woman giving them a smile, unconcerned with the creature standing just feet from her. 

______

The power flushes back on with the pull of a switch, a smile falling to the brunettes lips as she flicks her flashlight off. 

______

Sky pulls the green tape over his wound, cigarate in between his lips as he glares at the mess of cut up tape on his floor, his captive gone. The tv flicks on and the man turns his attention to it. Sky pluck the cigarate, tossing it to the side as he leans towards the Tv, netral expression shifting to rage as he reads the message his escaped captive left for him. 

' _See you again soon, asshole'_

The tv flickers and color takes over the screen, shfiting to an image of the countries leader before them. 

_"My fellow citizens, we are declaring a state of emergency."_ the man on screen says, his expression one of pure hopelessness. 

Minx wanders back towards the exit of the electrical room, huffing as smoke fills her vision momentarily _"Do not leave your homes"_ The presidents voice rings out through the building. Minx swings the door open, but her leg is caught and she is quickly pulled to the ground. The brunette glances back in dibeleaf before she is dragged back into the room, a loud yell leaving her lips as the green door shuts, trapping her. 

" _The monsters are extremely dangerous."_ The voice echos, Jess standing still in front of the buff monster. The creature breathing hevily as it gazes down at her. Jess lets a small, soft smile grow on her face as she looks up at the creature. "Don't touch the children." she says, her voice clear and demanding despite her gentle demener. "You can do that, right?" The creatures grin streatches and it lets out a kind of laughing noise, before the woman is kicked into the wall, Jordan and Ian screaming. 

" _The government will prioritize our citizens safety"_ the man on the screen reassures, his expressions blank before it morphs into look of pain, blood begining to pour out of his nose as the civillians in the daycare room watch on, horrified. His voice turns gravily and a growl leave his throat " _Everyones going to die! you're all Fucked!_ " the man yells, craized laughter leaving his lips as the screen quickly cuts out. 

"I-is the president dead?!" Jairus shouts, Sapnap raises his hand, running it through his hair "gosh, I voted for him..." the ravenette trails off, voice shaky. 

"But still, they'll come and r-rescue us, right?" George stutters from behind the younger man, clutching his phone to his chest. 

"Are you deaf?!" Jairus yells, glaring at the glasses wearing man. "He just said we were all fucked!" At Jairus's words and the Tv turnign to static, George lets out a yell, Thowing his phone onto the ground as everyone stare wide-eyed. "J-Jesus, George are you alright?" Sapnap questions, watching his friend with worry. 

"My poor daughter..." Iris trails off from behind them, eyes wide at the broadcast she had just witnessed "No..No..." 

_____

Jess blinks, eyes widening at the sight before her "Julia..." the woman trails off, reaching out to the baby on the blanket, smiling at her. Jess huffs, her ribs aching as she reaches out to her daughter, tears dripping down her face. "Julia." Jess whimpers, the baby giggling, crawling closer to her mother, almost touching her hand. The sound of the buff monster's fit hitting the floor suddenly filled Jess's ears, the creature walking closer to the overturned stroller and the baby. 

"No..." Jess mutters, lifting herself up from the cold tiles. The creature doesn't stop, lifting it's foot "No!" Jess screams, the creautre crushing the stroller, the phantom of her child dissapearing. "J-Julia..." Jess sobs, pushing herslef to her feet. Flashbacks to the accident appearing, the bus...the bloody stroller...her ignored pleas... 

Jess glares at the monster, the thing looking down at her with a sickening smile. "To be honest...I already knew." Jess finishes, tears streaming down her cheeks, but her eyes harden into a glare at the monster.

"I knew...that my baby was gone." The tan woman says, her voice strong and unbreaking. the monster doesn't bother considering her words, raising it's fist and bringing it down onto the woman, the kids letting out screams of terror. Three familiar figures turn the courner, eyes wide at teh sight. Jordan notices them imidiently. 

"Kid run!" Y/n yells to them, the two not batting and eye, rushing to the three adults as the monster continues to bash the woman into the floor. Wilbur, Phil and Y/n stood with their weapons ready as the buff monster turns to face them, it's malicious smirk never faultering. 

"How do we kill this thing?" Phil speaks up, the creature takes a step foreward, but it's stopped in it's tracks as the dark-haired woman jumps onto it's shoulders, blood dripping down her face as she digs her nails into it's skin. The creature roars, stepping backwards. Wilbur inhales, and rushes towards the monster, swinging his bat into it's stomach causing the monster to let out a pained growl. 

"Take the kids and run!" Wilbur shouts, glancing back at his group momentarily. Y/n looks down at the kids, pushing the two in front of them as Phil rushes to join Wilbur's side. "C-Come to room 1408!" Y/n shout, before pushign the kids back to the staircase. 

Phil slashes the creatures arm, the monster letting out another crie as it fianally grips the turned womans leg, bashing her body on the ceiling before tossing her to the floor. Phil's eyes narrow at the monster. "Wilbur, I'll take care of this." The blonde man says, keeping his gaze locked onto the creature as the brunette musician gives him a beweldered look. 

"Even with those great muscles..." Phil trails off, stepping in front of the younger man with his sword raised in a taunting manner. "You can't compete with this, I guess." Phil spits, a smirk crossing his features as the monsters face contorts to anger. The blonde man flicks the blade of the sword, a loud tink echoing through the hallways. "You're lousier than I thought." 

"He'll kill you" Wilbur says, shakily, his bat still raised at the creature even though it's attention was locked onto Phil. Phil ignores the brunettes words. smirking at the creature "Right? you piece of meat?" Phil insults, slashing his sword downwards. The monster lets out a roar, falling into a fighting position. "All right, thats it." Phil says, the creature swings at him, the man managing to jump out of the way just in time, sprinting down the oposite hall that Y/n and the kids had escaped, the monster on his heels. 

Wilbur lowers his weapon, rushing to Jess's side as the woman shifts. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Wilbur pauses, eyes narrowing at the woman's now clawed hands, He raises his weapon wearily as Jess pushes herself up off the tiles. Wilbur watches as Jess turns her head towards him, eyes darkened like Y/n's had been when they saved them, "W-What about the kids?" Jess questions, her eyes turning back to their hazel color. 

Downstairs, The door to 1408 swings open, Dan's eyes widening as he spots Y/n standing with a small smile on their face, two children latched to their sides. Dan chuckles slightly, ushering the teen and the kids into the aparetment, Y/n pauseing, looking down the hallway, before swinging the door shut. 


End file.
